fs pembawa petaka
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: hha,, liburan tapi ngga kemana mana itu membosankan...... light merasa kesal di rumah...... memutuskan untuk kelakukan sesuatu.... akhir akhirnya light lagi yang kesiksa... XD! hhew


Yuuki: halah halah!! Fanfic detnot lagiiih!! Hahahahahahahaha, krna sekarang udah liburan sekolah, yuuki jd ngga tau mau ngapain… yah jadi, dari pagi sampe malem berdua sama pero chan sama ta-kun (hpkuh dan komputerkuh,)… halah halah!! Makanya yuuki buat fanfic sepanjang hari!! Hahahahaha, okeh! Pokonyah, Enjoy!! ;!! XD!!

-Fs pembawa petaka -

Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba… hati ku gembiraaaaaaa….!!

"berisik sialan!!" teriak Raito dari dalam kamarnya, "Sayu!! Jangan nyanyi lagu itu lagi!! Kadang kadang balonku, kek!!" dia jelas jelas sudah muak dengan nyanyian Sayu yang sudah didengarnya dari 2 jam yang lalu. Kadang kadang Raito heran kenapa adiknya yang udah SMP itu ngga bisa keluar dari masa masa TK nya…

"memangnya kakak ngga senang apa?? Liburan gini kan enaknya dinikmati!!" Sayu nyolot dari kamar sebelah.

Gimana bisa menikmati liburan, kalau di kamar sebelah ada yang nyanyi lagu anak tk?? Dengan suara keras dan berjam jam pula.

"huuh!!" Raito berbaring di kasurnya, merasa bosan. Suara Sayu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kayaknya dia sudah insyaf.

Raito dilanda seluruh kebosanannya, ia memutuskan menyalakan computernya, lalu membuka internet. Iseng iseng ngebuka fsnya. Ia melihat ada beberapa comment baru dari temanya, L.

**Ryuu-chan:** Raito-kun!! Apa kabar?? Haha! P.s: primary Raito kun bagus banget!! Kaya film india… hahahaha..

"dasar L sialan!! Enak aja ngatain primary akuh !! Prymarynya sendiri foto anak panda!!" sepertinya Raito tidak merasa primary nya yang agak 'india' itu bermasalah (hahahahahah!! Ayo bayangkan Raito brgaya di film india!! Dengn nyanyian dan tarian…!! Hahaha!! Yuuki sih ngga bisa bayangin! XD!!). lalu Raito membalas comment dari L.

**R.ai.T.o:**L chan! Primary mu begitu indah, bagai bulan yang Menerangi gelapnya malam. Rambutmu begitu indah dengan pita berwarna putih bersih itu. Wajah elokmu bagaikan bidadari dari langit… Matamu terlihat begitu indah dengan piyama pandamu itu L chan!! Hahahahaha!! (Raito… ko kamu bisa bisanya bikin puisi norak kaya gitu sih??)

"Rasakan!! Hahahaha!! Suruh siapa ngejek primary kuh!! Itu kan niruin sharukkhan!! Idola nomor satu-ku!!".

Setelah itu Raito memutuskan untuk mendownload beberapa doujinshi yaoi (XD!!). setelah mendapatkan Alamat yang diinginkan, dan mendownoad beberapa doujin lalu Raito kembali melihat fsnya. Ternyata L sudah membalas comment nya.

**Ryuu-chan:**hehe, iyah.. makasih ya Raito kun!! Aku memang ngerasa primary aku bagus sih!! Haha! Raito kun lagi apah?? Ryuu chan bosen nih liburan tapi ngga ke mana mana…

**R.ai.T.o:** iya noh! Akuh juga bosen!! Kamu dari tadi online di fs?? Ngga ada kerjaan banget!

**Ryuu-chan:** iah nih 'ai' (translet: cinta XP!!)!! Ryuu chan bosen!! Main ke mana yuk!!

**R.ai.T.o:** heh!! Siapa yang kamu sebut ai!! Nyadar dong mas!! Laki laki!! Kamu itu laki laki!!

**Ryuu-chan:** kan nama kamu R **ai **To……… masa ngga boleh dipanggil ai??

**R.ai.T.o:** yah, yah terserah lah!! Pergi main sendiri aja sana!! Akuh lagi download doujinshi!!

**Ryuu-chan:** ai jahat sama kakanda!! Masa ngga mau di ajak pergi….

**R.ai.T.o:** …… aaaahh… apa kata misa kalau dia liat comment dari kamu tadi!!

**misaMisa:** raitoo!! Itu comment dari siapaaaa?? Raito selingkuh??

Aduh rumit dah kalo ginih… ni fs udah kerasa jd ym aja yah……. Lalu Raito ber comennto ria dengan misa…

**R.ai.T.o:** misa… itu Ryuuzaki… tenang aja

**misaMisa:** hah?? Raito sama Ryuuzaki?? Tidak, misa dicampakkan karena Ryuuzaki?? Masa Raito lebih milih Ryuuzaki daripada misa?? Jahaaaaat!!

Tiba tiba Ryuuzaki ikut ikutan, dan malah memperkeruh suasana…

**Ryuu-chan:** misa san, maafkan Raito, katanya dia sudah bosan dengnmu…. Jadi dia mencari orang lain yang lebih indah untuk di lihat…

**misaMisa: **KYAAAAAAAA!! Raito bilang RYUUZAKI BEGITU INDAH DENGAN PIYAMA?? Apa yang kalian lakuakaaaaaaan??

**R.ai.T.o:** udahan ah, ngga mau ikutan lagi… pusing sayah!!

Setelah itu mulailah bermunculan kesalahpahaman yang semakin saja memojokkan Raito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"eh, eh! Tau ngga?? Katanya Raito udah putus loh sama misa!!" seorang siswi bergosip ria dengan temannya. "dan katanya pacarnya yang baru itu si Ruuzaki!! Itu tuh anak kelas A yang jenius itu!! Ngga nyangka, ternyata mereka homo…".

"eh yang bener?? Padahal akuh ngincer si Raito…." Balas temanya.

Dan gossip itu terus tersebar dengan cepat…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuuki: halah!! Fic apah pula ini!! Bnar bnar ngga jelas!! Duh yuuki lagi setress… jd aja gini nih… gara gara pero chan mau di jual sih…. Tp kalo di kasih yang baru yuuki ngga keberatan!!(maaf pero chan!! Aku menghianatimu!! XP) Haha!! Kadang kadang mau bikin fic yang aga serius ah… tp bisa ngga yah?? Halah jd curhat !! Hahahahahahahah!! Pokonyah pada review yah!! Yang mau komentar, kasih saran ,memuji, mencerca, memaki dan nyolot juga boleh… tp jangan yang kejam kejam yah… halah halah!

Raito: heh yuuki!! Di fic kamu rasanya yang kesiksa aku melulu sih?? Kadang kadang L gituh!! Cape nih sayah!!

Yuuki: iyah iyah!! Ah pokoknya reviewnyh Ditunggu!!


End file.
